Valentine's Day Again!
by invaderscene411
Summary: It's valentines day again in the wonderful world of Invader Zim. Dib has no girlfriend again this year. Zim notices how every one else treats him and calls him weird for not having a Girlfriend. Zim attempts to get a girl just to seem normal...


A day's advance!

**READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZAGR THEN DON'T WORRY CAUSE ITS NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE SUPPER ROMANTIC ROMANCESS! AND IF YOU HATE ZAGR SO MUCH YOU THINK YOU MIGHT DIE JUST READING THE FIRST SENTANCE THEN DON'T READ IT. GOSH PEOPLE I'M NOT MAKING YOU READ IT!**

**Zim's Pov**

I was sitting in the class room watching the humans pass out their "Meats of doom". It's only a painful reminder of last year's "Valentine's meat day" when I first met Tak. She was horrable!

I looked over at Dib who sat alone, his arms crossed and his eyes looking at the floor. He looked different from everyone else, the other humans sat with their love pig eating meats and talking of things I couldn't comprehend. Some of the humans even pointed and laughed at Dib, even though it was a day before Valentine's day. I did feel a little sad for him, but I can't let that show! Were enemies after all!

**Dib's Pov**

The worst day ever has to be Valentine's day for me. I'm the only one in the whole Skool without a girlfriend, well besides Zim. I looked up at him for half a second. It was weird he had no girlfriend but no one laughed at him.

The bell finally rung. I hopped out of my seat and walked to the door. I walked outside and down the street a little and then noticed Zim looking at me. He ran up to me and I could tell by the smile on his face that this was not going to be a good talk.

"Hay there Dib-monster! Did you have a good day before Valentnie's day!" Zim said, I could here the sarcasm in his voice.

"Haha! very funny Zim," I said sarcasticly back ,"Hay, you don't have a girlfriend either so don't make fun of me!" I yelled, a few people looked up at me and called me weird-o then quickly went back to what they were doing before, as my sasiter walked over to us.

"What are you two fighting about now..." She said carelessly as she stared down at her GS2.

Zim tapped his foot some, like he was annoyed by Gaz interupting our conversation. "As I was saying Dib! I will get this "girlfriend" and the be normal! And I will laugh at you for your not, non being normal-tuid without your girlfriend!" He yelled loudly.

"That doesn't even make sence!" I yelled back

"Well it does where I'm from Dib-worm! so... What now!" he said 'what now' like some of the kids at skool do when they're trying to act cool.

"Yeah... Zim," I said gaining his attention "just, do me a favore and never say that again..." I said Gaz shuttered a bit and looked up from her game.

"Dib! Your voice is annoying! Just do *ME* a favor and stop talking!" she looked back down at her game,"Besides Dib, Zim is right you've never had a girlfriend and probably never will..."

"HA!" he yelled "I win again! Even your little sister agrees with Zim!" He stood up strait probable to make himself feel taller but he was still shorter that me.

We walked in silence for a few moments, so decided to do that thing were you look at 2 people and try to guess what their baby would look like. I looked at Zim and the at Gaz, I laughed a little. I could imagine some one who looked like Zim with purple hair and acted like gaz, but at the same was a moron like Zim. Zim frowned and Gaz moved further away from me. Zim jumped infront of me.

"What!" He shouted, I laughed a little more, "What are those, uh... noices coming from you?" I looked at him confused.

"Its called laughing Zim." I said clearly, "Even you've herd of it you do it all the time!" He laughed a little.

"Oh well, Your laugh is stupid Dib. You should work on it," he said, " Because you sound like a dying Earth cat! Haha! And what's so funny any way? I see nothing funny to be laughing at!"

"Well, I was trying to see what you and Gaz would look like as a couple." I lied and gave off a fake laugh, "Heheheh, Yeah that would be 'soooo' funny..." I said nevously. Gaz looked up at me. Her eyes clearly said "Shut up or die" So I walked ahead and stopped talking. I looked back at Zim. His eyes brightened and he smiled a little he looked over at Gaz, and I could tell he just had a good idea...

**xX END CHAPTER ONE Xx**


End file.
